One Change Called Family
by Aglaubia Souza
Summary: "Tudo tem começo e meio. O fim só existe para quem não quer recomeçar"


Fazia três dias que Sasuke tinha saído de casa para uma missão, muitas coisas haviam acontecido desde do dia em que ele retornara a finalmente havia conseguido se tornar Hokage,Sakura virara pupila de Tsunade juntamente com Ino que ficaria na vila por pouco tempo,pois,estava noiva do Kagekage de Suna Sabaku no Gaara e já tinham marcado a data do casamento,Shikamaru tinha se casado com Temari e os dois moravam em Konoha,Neji e Tenten também casaram-se e tinham um filho chamado Touma de 9 meses,Chouji estava namorando uma garota desconhecida de outra vila,Rock Lee continuava solteiro e tentando conquistar o amor de Sakura,Kiba estava namorando Hanabi e Shino uma garota do seu clã.

Todos os seus amigos tinham se arranjado e ele não ficara para trás, logo após seu retorno começara uma estranha amizade com Hyuuga Hinata a menina que nunca olhara para ele na academia, mas ela fora a única além do próprio time que nunca o julgara por nenhuma das suas escolhas. O Uchiha se sentia bem e em paz quando estava com ela, Hinata tinha a estranha qualidade-segundo o Uchiha-de escutar sem julgamentos, e a cada dia ficava ainda mais fascinado pela Hyuuga.

A amizade fora crescendo e outro sentimento diferente de amizade também foi crescendo dentro do coração do Uchiha, um sentimento desconhecido, sentimento esse que ele esquecera que pudesse vim á sentir de novo, era o sentimento de proteção, carinho e amor.

No começo do namoro tinha tudo para dar errado, eram muito diferentes, os amigos de Hinata não aceitaram de imediato o namoro lembrava como se fosse hoje quando conversou com o chefão dos Hyuugas.

–Então os boatos eram mesmo verdadeiros?-Perguntou Hiashi sentado na frente de Sasuke e Hinata, a Hyuuga segurava fortemente a mão do Uchiha.

–Sim pai,eu e o Sasuke estamos juntos,a gente se ama.-Disse sorrindo carinhosamente para o Uchiha.

–Eu não vou ser contra, se minha filha está feliz eu também estou. -Disse estendendo a mão para o Uchiha. -Estou deixando em suas mãos o cargo de amar e fazer muito feliz a minha filha.

–Não se preocupe o que depender de mim Hinata vai ter muito amor e ser muito feliz. -Falou carinhosamente. Hinata sorria abertamente olhando para de uma para o outro.

Algum tempo de namoro e eles enfim se casaram. Sasuke não conseguiu descrever a emoção que sentiu quando Hinata se entregou para ele e muito menos a emoção de saber que ela estava grávida, foram apenas um ano e meio de casados quando Hinata descobriu que finalmente o clã Uchiha estaria se reerguendo dessa vez não haveria mortes e nem ódio,só haveria amor.O amor que Sasuke guardava dentro de si seria destina a esposa e agora ao filho que mais tarde descobriram que seria estava grávida de uma menina.

Os nove meses de gestação de Hinata passaram tranquilamente, ela não sentiu muitos desejos e quando sentiu Sasuke não precisou ir até a vila vizinha providenciar.

Foi uma emoção indescritível quando Hinata começou a sentir as dores do parto e horas depois sua filhinha nasceu,se lembrava perfeitamente quando Sakura pediu que a seguisse para ele visse a esposa e ainda estava em transe quando Sakura abriu a porta do quarto onde Hinata e a filha estavam.

–Parabéns Sasuke, a sua filha é linda. -Riu amigavelmente se retirando dando privacidade para os dois.

Sasuke entrou e fechou a porta calmamente, olhou em direção a cama e viu Hinata amamentando a pequena.

–Sasuke. -Sorriu Hinata fazendo um gesto para ele se aproximasse.

Ele se aproximou meio incerto se sentando em uma cadeira que tinha perto,olhou para pequena que já tinha parado de mamar e sorria olhando para o levou a mão até as mãozinhas pequeninas da filha que segurou firmemente um dos seus dedos,a pequena ainda sorriu.

–Como vamos chamá-la?-Perguntou emocionada.

–Mikoto. -Respondeu Hinata vendo os olhos do marido encherem –se de lágrimas que ele não permitiu que caissse.

Ele levantou-se e beijou a esposa com todo o amor que sentia por ela e que a cada dia crescia mais e mais.

–Te amo,obrigado por mais essa felicidade.-Disse logo após o beijo a pequena Mikoto ainda não tinha largado o dedo do pai.

–Eu também te amo.

Essas eram uma das muitas lembranças que tinha e que nunca iria se esquecer por que o fizeram ser feliz verdadeiramente feliz,a pequena Mikoto agora estava com sete meses e mesmo sendo pequenina era muito apegada ao pai.

Entrou em casa estava tudo apagado já era um pouco tarde e a esposa e filha já deveriam estar dormindo, jogou suas coisas em qualquer lugar e foi para o seu quarto precisava de um banho e descansar a missão demorara mais do previsto.

Ao passar pela porta parou ao ver a cena, se encostou à parede e permitiu-se estava deitada com a pequena Mikoto do lado que chupava sua chupeta lilás e brincava com as mãos da mãe,a pequena bocejou com sono,estava cansada de tanto brincar com a mãe.

Hinata percebendo que sua pequena filha estava com sono a pegou no colo e se levantou colou a pequena nos seus braços e começou a niná-la cantando uma música de ninar.

–Brilha, brilha estrelinha, lá no céu pequenininha. Solitária se conduz,pelo céu com tua a noite veja bem,fico triste se não , brilha estrelinha,Lá no céu pequenininha,lá no alto brilhas tu,dando luz ao céu só repare bem,já dormiu o meu neném.-Cantou a música e logo a pequena Mikoto já dormia com a mãozinha repousada suavemente no rosto de Hinata que ao ver que a pequena já dormia colocou-a novamente na cama deitou-se ao lado dela.

Antes de fechar os olhos viu o marido encostado na parede sorriu para ele e fez um sinal para que ele se deitou-se ao lado das duas em uma cena que nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça que um dia aconteceria.

Beijou suavemente a cabeça de Mikoto e os lábios de Hinata,fechou os olhos e adormeceu ao lado das mulheres da sua vida.


End file.
